


Hurricane

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: A fic based on the song Hurricane By Luke Combs (Highly recommend listening to it!) Post-break up, they bump into one another on a night out and end up talking about things. They both miss one another and we have a lot of Soft Sanvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta read at all so any mistakes are my own.

**_Hadn't had a good time_ **

**_Since you know when_ **

**_Got talked into goin' out_ **

**_With hopes you were stayin' in_ **

“Please Alex!” Kara pleaded following close behind Alex as she walked around the lab, “It will be so fun!” 

“Kara, your definition of fun and my definition of fun are starkly different.” Alex replied dryly, continuing to collect everything she needed for her experiment. 

“There will be whiskey there.” Kara said it as if that was the only thing Alex needed to convince her to go. 

“I have whiskey at home,” Alex shrugged around Kara who was standing leaning against the bench, concentration written on her face as she tried to come up with more reasons for Alex to join the gang at karaoke night. “Who will be there?” 

Kara got an excited look on her face, but an eyebrow raise from Alex stopped her in her tracks, “Lena, Winn, Vas, Lucy, James and me.” 

“I will come on two conditions.” Alex replied sternly, pausing what she was doing and waited for Kara to nod, as soon as she did Alex continues, “Condition 1 - I get to leave whenever I have had enough, and condition 2 - you buy me my first 3 drinks.”

Kara thinks about it for all of three seconds and hastily agrees, “I will see you at the bar at 8.” 

“See you there.” Alex turns back to her experiment and gets stuck in, now on a time constraint she needs to get started quickly. She originally was planning to pull an all nighter in the lab, the cold nights are enough to keep her here rather than alone at home with only whiskey to warm her up. Something she had tried to stop relying on since She had left. 

Alex hasn’t been back to the bar since the break up. It was Maggie’s place before it was the groups’ so she has been respectful and stayed away. The rest of the gang have been there and she knows Winn is still close with Maggie and the other patrons of the bar, she has no bad feelings about this and is happy her friend found someone he could connect with. There have been nights when she has wanted to go down and see how everyone is doing and have a drink and play pool, but she couldn’t guarantee that Maggie wouldn’t be there and she didn’t know if she could handle seeing her in a social situation. They have crossed paths at work, the DEO still liaises with the NCPD, there was no reason for them not to, Alex just kept a healthy distance and let other agents (such as Vas) take the lead and she only got involved if absolutely necessary. 

She tried not to think about it for the next few hours, she knew there was a chance they might bump into one another but she could just hope that they won’t. To save time Alex showers at the DEO and changes into the spare clothes she keeps in her locker, for nights she might stay there and have work the next morning. She pulls on her jeans and a flannel and quickly runs some product through her shorter do, having just had it cut to it’s shortest it’s ever been. 

As she steps outside she’s glad she put a hoodie under her leather jacket. The temperature is hitting 45F and she can feel the bite when the wind blows. She decides to walk to the bar, taking her bike would mean having to drag herself out of her bed on her day off to retrieve it, and she knows she is going to be hungover enough to not want to do that. The walk gives her time to think, she knows if she sees Maggie she will be cordial and give her as much space as she can, she won’t leave. She promised Kara she would stay out and it has been a long time since she has been out with everyone. As she gets closer to the bar she feels the jitters in her stomach and can already taste the whiskey she is craving. She turns down the alleyway and spots the blonde hair of her sister, leaning against a taller Lena. 

“Alex!” Kara turns around as she shouts her name, “I’m glad you came!” Kara rushes over and scoops her up into a tight hug. 

“Ribs!” Alex gasps out as she hugs back. 

“Sorry!” Kara glances over her and makes sure she is okay, “No breaks! Let’s go inside, I owe you drinks.”

Alex smiles and hugs everyone else before they enter the bar. She realises as they walk in that she doesn’t even know the password anymore. For safety they change it a lot more regularly than they used to, a wave of sadness comes over her but she pushes it down. She wants to have a really good night out with her friends and sister, it has been far too long. 

**_I was feeling like myself for the first time_ **

**_In a long time_ **

**_'Til I bumped into some of your friends_ **

**_Over there talkin' to mine_ **

Alex was a few drinks deep, she had a good buzz going and was planning on keeping at this happy level. She knew if she drank too much she would hit the sad level and she didn’t want to get there. She was currently playing a game of darts with Brian and some of the other aliens she knows pretty well in the bar. The jokes are flowing and she had already listened to everyone do karaoke and now they are dotted around different parts of the bar interacting and having a really good night. 

Alex hasn’t smiled this much in the past few months. She can feel the burn in her cheeks and the flush is making her warm, she feels the best she has in a long while. She hits another score that gets her closer to winning and she turns to give Kara a signal to see if she is ready for Alex to buy a round but Kara is preoccupied with someone Alex doesn’t recognise, and she feels her defences set in. Kara is too nice to tell guys to leave her alone, and Lena isn’t around to step in like she normally would. Just as Alex goes to walk over Kara laughs and her body language tells Alex it is someone she knows, a friend, and Alex assumes it is someone from CatCo so she turns back to the game.

“Okay guys, once I hit these 18 points I need to finish the game I am going to leave, I think I will have taken enough of your money by that point.” Alex jokes with them and it elicits groans from the four guys, who each have paid her $50, if you count Brian who is about to lose. 

Alex does it in 3 perfect darts and Brian begrudgingly hands over the money, “Even though you took our money, it was really great playing with you again. Hopefully it won’t be the last time for a while.”   
  


“Definitely!” Alex agrees so enthusiastically she takes herself by surprise. She wasn’t expecting to enjoy tonight, let alone to want to come back and risk bumping into Maggie. 

She walks over to Kara, who has been joined by Lena, and as she approaches Kara gives her a beaming smile. 

“This is Alex, who I was telling you about!” Kara gestures towards her, but keeps her arm around Lena, “Alex this is Tom, he works at the NCPD.”

“Oh! Hey!” Alex feels a drop in her stomach, the only time members of the NCPD are in here is with Maggie, she starts scanning over the other patrons and can’t spot the familiar figure of the woman so she relaxes a little. “Agent Alex Danvers.” She reaches out a hand for him to shake.

He laughs as he shakes it, “You feds are always all business, even after a few drinks.” 

Alex tenses a little, “You cops are always too relaxed for my liking.” 

“Woah, let’s go to the bar.” Lena suggests and steers Alex away. When they are far enough that Tom won’t hear them Lena addresses her, “What’s going on?”

“She’s going to be here isn’t she?” Alex’s tone is almost accusatory. 

“I’m not sure,” Lena’s face tells Alex she is genuine, “We planned it on a night that they don’t normally come by, Kara thought it was the safest night. But, if she turns up we can all just go somewhere else.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Alex leans her elbows on the bar and rubs her hands over her face, “We’re all adults and can be in the same place.”

“If it gets too much just let us know,” Lena squeezes her shoulder and then gestures to the M’gaan for another round, which comes quickly. Alex sips her beer and leans against the bar facing out so she can watch everyone. 

“You can go back to Kara, I’m going to just chill here.” Alex says with a smile that must be convincing enough because Lena takes everyones drinks with her and gives them out then joins Kara again. 

Alex smiles at them, they have been together a while now but they are still both pretty shy in public, small subtle touches but never anything over the top. She thought it was for her sake at first because it wasn’t long after the break up that they finally got their shit together, but after spending a lot of time with them she realised it’s just how they are with one another. In private they are always attached in some way, whether it’s holding hands or cuddling. Alex is happy for them, they make one another so happy, more so than she has ever witnessed in any other couple. 

As she is watching she feels the breeze that comes in when the door is opened and that’s when she spots her. 

**_Then you rolled in with your hair in the wind_ **

**_Baby, without warning_ **

**_I was doin' alright but just your sight_ **

**_Had my heart stormin'_ **

Alex watches her hair blow behind her as she walks into the bar. The familiar look of searching on her face, then her eyes light up as she spots the group she is looking for. Alex hates that she is still so familiar with her mannerisms. She watches her as she crosses the bar, the confident stride that she puts on when she is at her most vulnerable. Social situations might seem like they come naturally to her, but Alex has been there when it has become overwhelming or when she has had to talk herself into attending events. 

All of a sudden she can’t breathe. 

She puts her beer down and walks to the bathrooms, which are thankfully on the side of the room she is closest to. She shoulders her way through the door and then locks herself in a cubicle and puts the seat down. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths. It helps to calm her down, but the second she thinks about going back out it hits her again. She’s in there for probably 10 minutes before a light knock comes through the door. 

“One minute.” She can hear the shake in her voice, hopefully the person on the other side just thinks she’s another drunk patron. 

“It’s just me,” The concern is clear in Kara’s voice and Alex wastes no time in opening the door and pressing herself into her sister. She needs comfort that only Kara’s hugs can provide and without fail Kara wraps her up, “we can go.” 

“No,” Alex presses her face into Kara’s shoulder, “Just needed a minute, and a hug.”   
  


“You sure?” Kara scans her face for lies. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Alex smiles and gives a little nod before leading them out of the bathroom and over to Lena. 

Lena gives her an asking look and Alex nods in assurance, not that anyone is buying it but they know better than to press. Lena gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and produces another bottle of beer for her which she takes with a soft smile and takes a generous swig.

Alex tries not to look in her direction, everytime she thinks about it she feels a wave of emotions; happiness at being around her again after so long, anxious because she doesn’t know how things will be and sadness because the last time they were in here together they were happily playing pool and flirting and now they are basically like strangers again. But Alex doesn’t want it to be like that, she doesn’t want to feel like a stranger to someone who she knows better than she knows herself. 

She looks up and their eyes meet and she gives Maggie a shy wave, and it’s returned with a classic dimple filled smile. Alex brightens up at that and Lena raises her eyebrow in a joking way causing Alex to giggle. It feels like she’s meeting her for the first time all over again. 

She heads to the bar and takes a seat in one of the stools that allows her a good view across the bar. She tries not to stare but her eyes keep glancing Maggie’s way. The way she is talking to the guys from the precinct, her body language tells Alex that she is getting ready to school them on what they are saying and prove them wrong. Alex doesn’t even know what the conversation is but she just knows the woman in front of her well enough to know when she is getting ready to put someone in their place, whether it’s about something serious, or when she’s talking about why some NBA team shouldn’t have traded a player and she pulls out a list of stats that Alex has no idea about. 

Alex knows she is the reason they broke up and she knows they might not even talk tonight, but the fact they are even in the same room is bringing back so many feelings. Alex doesn’t even know how she feels about kids now, protecting her sister was her whole reason for joining the DEO and she would have to pick between that and a family if she chose to pursue it. She knows she got hung up on it, mostly because she is too stubborn when someone tells her it’s not a possibility she wants to prove them wrong, but it cost her something that means a lot more. She hasn’t stopped caring for, or loving Maggie and she doesn’t think she ever will. 

Brian comes over and interrupts her thoughts,

“Want one last game?” The mischief in his eyes says he wants to help Alex out, “The ladies love a darts champion.” 

Alex smirks at him, “I’ll do it just for the chance to beat you once more before I head home, it’s got nothing to do with impressing anyone.”

“Of course not.” Brian seems to forget himself for a minute, but as soon as Alex raises an eyebrow he visibly gulps and squeaks out, “I’ll get it set up.” 

Alex nods and drains her beer, then gets ready to play picking up her favourite of the darts available. The three darts feel so natural in her hand, just like a pool stick or her weapons at work do. She likes the tangible, physical items. She knows what to do with them. Emotions on the other hand are something she has never been great at processing. She shakes herself off and throws her first dart, immersing herself in the game and allowing herself to be swept up in it. 

She trash talks with the guys and happily accepts a whiskey from Kara who comes over to cheer her, even though she has no idea what is happening. She goes back to the feeling she had at the beginning of the night and she settles back in and allows herself to release the tension she had started to hold in her jaw and shoulders. She rolls her shoulders back a few times and let’s herself get in a rhythm. It’s not long before Brian calls it quits and none of the others want a rematch after she beat them all earlier. 

“Well gentleman if you want another game later feel free to come and find me.” They all groan and mumble at her as she walks away, but she knows the next time she is in they will want to play. 

She takes a seat at the bar and decides to be brave. 

“Hey, can you send a double Blue Label on the rocks to the brunette in the leather jacket over there.” She subtly points to Maggie and the bartender nods at her request, “Make it two, one is for me,” she knows she is going to need it. 

**_Knew it was gonna be a long night_ **

**_From the moment when_ **

**_We locked eyes over whiskey on ice_ **

**_Started talking 'bout us again_ **

She watches as he walks it over to the table and Maggie’s confusion is replaced with a nod of acknowledgement when he explains who purchased the drink. Alex doesn’t need to be there to know what is going on. She takes a sip of her drink and then Maggie turns and raises her glass to Alex, she returns the gesture and they lock eyes for a few seconds. All Alex can feel is a warmth which she blames on the whiskey, but in reality she knows it’s because of the Detective. 

Alex turns and watches the bartender mixing cocktails, she enjoys seeing the foreign ingredients he uses and tests herself on them. She is so distracted she doesn’t notice she has been joined until a voice startles her out of her watching,

“You haven’t lost your skills at darts,” Maggie says as she pulls out the stool and takes a seat next to Alex, “Or at scaring Brian shitless.”

“Have to keep him in check,” Alex laughs at the comments, “I’m still a dab hand at pool too.”

“Bet I can beat you though,” the easy banter between them doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them, a side smile is etched on Maggie’s face, “I thought it would be hard to see you out.”

“I wasn’t planning to come, I wanted to be respectful and let you have your space and the bar was yours first.” Alex admits, she plays with her glass and spots Maggie doing the same out of the corner of her eye. 

“I wanted to bump into you, not at work because that’s not the place, I hoped you would come at some point.” They make eye contact and they can see the emotions the other is feeling, a break up doesn’t stop you knowing the person like you once did. “I want to be able to be in one another's lives.”

“So do I,” Alex feels relief at admitting it, “I thought staying away and not having you around was the best course of action. I was so wrong.” 

Maggie places a hand on her knee, “It’s been so hard seeing you at work, watching you pretend I’m not in the room. I know it was you being professional and respectful, but it hurts so much every time.”   
  


“I didn’t think you would want me to come over.” Alex places her hand over Maggie’s, ignoring the butterflies the touch emits, “It hurts seeing you laughing with Winn and Kara and not joining in, I felt left out but I didn’t feel it was my place to come and join in, not after how I hurt you.”

“We hurt one another.” Maggie gives her knee a squeeze and Alex leans forward so they are closer, the noise of the bar becomes dim and it’s as if it’s just the two of them inside. “Want to play a game for old times sake?”

“Only if we play against Vas and Lucy, they have stayed away all evening and I need to spend some time with them and there’s no better way than to beat them at a game of doubles.” Alex says mischievously.

“Yes!” Maggie enthusiastically stands up, grabbing her drink and takes Alex’s hand leading her over to the pool table, “Vas! Lane! Get your asses over here, we are going to beat you at doubles!” 

The two of them look over surprised, but neither make any comments as they make their way over with their own beers. 

“I’ll get a round in whilst you set up,” Maggie says walking to the bar. 

“Well, who would have thought it,” Lucy says with a smirk.

“What?” Alex says, not making eye contact as she gets the balls in the perfect combination in the triangle. 

“You and the Detective are back on speaking terms.” Lucy replies. 

“We just had our first conversation since the break up,” Alex tries to keep her voice level, as if she isn’t falling all over again after one conversation. “I’m just glad we are able to be in the same room as one another.” 

“Dude, you two are made for one another,” Vas joins in, “Hopefully that one conversation is the start of something, I miss our monthly couples nights.” 

“Woah there!” Maggie says coming back over, “Slow your roll, maybe we can have monthly friends nights.” 

Alex blushes and looks so embarrassed as Maggie talks and Lucy catches her eyes trying to gauge if she needs to leave, Alex shakes her head. 

“Enough talking, let’s get this game started.” Lucy steers them away from the conversation, knowing neither of them are in a place to talk about it. “Me and Vas get to shoot first, god knows we need the head start.”   
  


Everyone laughs and the tension eases a little. Maggie and Alex stand by the table and they both take a swig of beer, Maggie squeezes her arm gently and Alex knocks her shoulder against Maggies. Old habits don’t die hard apparently, they still both react to one of their old signals. 

Vas and Lucy, as expected, lose spectacularly. Even when Alex and Maggie get into a laughing fit and miss what should be an easy pot, they can’t bring it back and they refuse to be embarrassed more than once by the pair. 

“I meant what I said earlier, it would be cool if we could start hanging again,” Vas says sincerely, “I love Kara, Winn and James but sometimes it’s nice to hang out with people your own age who enjoy just chilling out, playing cards and shooting the shit.” 

“Agreed.” Maggie joins in and Lucy and Alex both nod, “Shoot a message to the group chat, let’s get something sorted!”

Alex feels sparks at the thought of spending more time with Maggie, even just as friends. 

“Awesome!” Hugs are shared as the two get ready to leave, they both have work the next day so can’t stay out too late or drink too much. 

Alex and Maggie take a seat at the table and they sit in a comfortable silence for a little bit. It had always been easy between them, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words that lack meaning. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” The seven words are uttered so timidly, Alex isn’t even sure whether or not she heard them right, until she turns to look at Maggie and the look on her face tells her she did. There’s no regret, but the fear of rejection is clear. 

The next few seconds are going to be one of the biggest decisions she has made since they broke up but Alex already has her answer, she could never say no to Maggie. 

“Yes.” 

**_And if I woulda just laid my drink down_ **

**_And walked out_ **

**_I wouldn't be in my truck_ **

**_Driving us to your house_ **

“I’m just going to say bye to the guys from work,” Maggie says standing up. 

“Yeah I’ll say bye to Kara and Lena, meet you out front?” Alex can’t help but smile. 

Maggie returns the smile shyly, “See you outside.”   
  


Alex quickly goes over to Kara and Lena, both of whom haven’t stopped watching the two since Maggie took a seat at the bar. 

“Alex! How’s it going?” Kara tries not to be too enthusiastic, but Alex knows she is humming with excitement that the two have even breathed in one another's direction, let alone that they have had a whole conversation. 

“I’m going home with Maggie.” Alex says it bluntly and then the grin on her face spreads so much it looks like her face might split in two. 

“Oh wow!” Kara seems taken aback and can’t quite form a sentence.

“You owe me 10 dollars.” Lena says bluntly, “I’m happy for you, even if it is only the start of you two being friends again, it’s good news.” 

“Yeah!” Alex hugs them both and then she realises what Lena said, “Hey! You had a bet on us?!” 

“Oh you need to go, Maggie just stepped outside! Have a good night, love you!” Kara says hurriedly, pushing her towards the door. 

“We’ll talk about this at breakfast on sunday!” Alex says laughing, “Enjoy the rest of your night.” 

As she walks towards the door she feels nervous, but an excited nervous. She’s thrown back to the first night they left the bar together and spent their first night together. She knows that a part of her wants to run, she doesn’t want either of them to get hurt again, but she also knows that she is willing to compromise and make decisions that fit both of their needs that don’t end up in them having to be apart again. She mentally tells herself off, she doesn’t need to get so far ahead. The issue is, her and Maggie had never been slow and steady, it was always fast paced and so full of excitement. 

She steps outside and the cold air hits her full force, she shivers slightly and does her leather jacket up. She spots Maggie standing towards the end of the alley on her phone, as Alex approaches her call ends. 

“Cab will be here in a few minutes.” Maggie turns towards her and they share a bashful smile, “You sure about this?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been.” Alex replies confidently. 

Maggie smiles and they stand side by side waiting, “Kara and Lena were okay?” Maggie asks, sounding a little nervous. 

“They had a bet on us and Lena won, so I’m guessing they are more than happy,” Alex laughs at their antics. “It seems like everyone has been waiting for this.”

“Haven’t you been”? Maggie asks the question softly. 

“I didn’t think I would get the chance,” Alex’s voice gets laced with emotion, “I thought even if we did see one another, you would stay away, I hurt you a lot and I didn’t expect anything from you.” 

“I could have stayed.” Maggie links their pinkies together, the small touch is like electricity, “I should have stayed.” 

Alex holds her hand properly, “I should have compromised.” They share a look, but it gets interrupted by a cab pulling up and the driver shouting ‘Sawyer’. 

They get in and the gap between them gives them both time to think about what is going to happen when they get to Maggie’s. Alex knows it could lead to the way they ended things last time, falling into bed without talking properly. But, she thinks the time apart has given them both a better understanding of how those few days spent locked up in their apartment should have really gone. 

Alex didn’t spend a lot of time at Maggie’s apartment, her place became their go to, but the familiarity of it makes her heart beat a little faster. They walk through the door and take off their jackets and shoes, and it’s like she is transported back. The smell of the place is just so Maggie and everything is in the exact same place as the last time she came. 

“Do you want a drink?” Maggie asks as Alex takes a seat on the couch. 

“A water would be great,” Alex answers, not wanting to drink anymore than she already has.

Maggie comes over with two bottles of water and takes a seat, they both have one leg tucked under themselves and are turned towards one another. Alex stretches her arm across the back of the couch and Maggie places hers over the top, they share a soft but shy smile. Alex takes a drink and fiddles with the bottle label. 

“You nervous Danvers?” Maggie teases. 

Alex scoffs, “Never. Just trying to figure out what is happening, it’s felt like a bit of a blur now we are here.”

Maggie nods in agreement, “I didn’t want to sit in the bar and have everyone watching us, and I don’t think I could have gone to the apartment.” The fact she doesn’t call it ‘your apartment’ doesn’t go unnoticed by Alex, they both saw it as home and since Maggie left it hasn’t felt like much of a home. 

“I know the last we talked I refused to compromise,” Alex starts and Maggie goes to interrupt, “Please, let me get this out, I’ve been thinking about it everyday since you left. I refused to compromise and in reality everything you said made perfect sense. But, it didn’t fit in with everything I had planned out for myself. Since you’ve been gone I’ve had time to think about the fact that we never set out what ‘us’ looked like past getting married, we didn’t look long term and that says a lot. We both work jobs where planning long term is so risky because tomorrow isn’t always guaranteed. I didn’t look at that side of it and because we normally agree on things it put my back up and I didn’t look logically at the situation.” 

“I know, but I also had hope that you would realise and that we would get to have this conversation.” Maggie reaches out for her hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’m glad we are, I have missed you so much and it has taken me awhile to come to terms with the fact that having the life I pictured isn’t going to work unless I stop the job I do, and as long as Kara is Supergirl we both know that won’t happen,” Alex brings their hands up to her mouth and presses a few gentle kiss across Maggie’s knuckles. 

The touch is so soft and it breaks the dam. Maggie pulls Alex into her and they wrap their arms around one another. Alex straddles her lap and presses her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck and she feels Maggie rest her head against hers. They hold one another tight, the grip on eachother’s clothes can be felt through their clothing and it makes them both ache for closer contact. 

“Stay.” The single word is whispered and the meaning behind it is heavy. Stay the night. Stay forever. Please don’t leave again. 

“Yes.” The responses prompts Maggie into action, she lifts Alex up and it elicits a giggle from the taller woman. 

“Always so strong,” Alex mumbles into Maggie’s neck where she presses a light kiss. 

**_You hit me Category 5_ **

**_With your smile, blew me away_ **

**_And girl, it ain't but midnight_ **

**_You done killed the lights_ **

**_Bent my heart back to your bedside_ **

They make it to the bedroom and Maggie places her gently onto the bed, as she moves to turn the lights off the smile she gives Alex has the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. It’s as if it’s their first night together all over again. In a way it is, even though they still know one another so well there’s ways they have both changed in their time apart and these are the things they can now start learning about one another. 

Maggie turns off the light and Alex stands up to meet her halfway. She can’t bear it anymore, she gently cradles Maggie’s face between her two hands and they share their first kiss since the one they thought would be their last ever. 

It’s soft at first, Maggie’s hands hold onto Alex’s forearms and they softly press their lips together, it’s tentative and experimental. But, then the familiarity of one another’s lips hits them and they deepen the kiss. Alex moves one hand down to Maggie’s waist and walks them backwards to the bed, her knees hit the edge of it and Maggie ends up in her lap. They don’t break apart until breathing becomes difficult, and when they do they are both smiling at one another. 

“Hi,” Alex whispers shyly. 

“Missed me?” Maggie teases.

“So much.” Alex chooses that moment to flip them over so Maggie is laying on the bed and she is hovering over her, before she can speak again Maggie’s hand is on the back of her head guiding her back to Maggie’s lips. This time it is a softer kiss, they explore one another more and hands begin to roam feeling over one another’s shirts at first, but then Maggie’s hands slip up the back of Alex’s shirt and Alex’s hand (that isn’t supporting her weight), is cupping Maggie’s boob through her bra. 

It isn’t long before their clothes begin to come off and all Alex can think is how right it feels to be back in bed with the Detective. They fall back into a routine and the only sounds that can be heard are soft moans and them moving around on the bed. 

Once they are both spent they are cuddled under the blankets, Maggie’s head is resting on Alex’s chest and Alex is tracing patterns up and down her back. They are both in complete bliss. They know they have things to work through and that they need to have more open conversations about where this is going, but for now they are both content to just be back around one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments or come chat on tumblr @gwatson2304


End file.
